mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Finisher Theater
Loving This I'm loving this page so far. I'm glad to be a part of making it. Kahn86 11:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Title kahn, use a title. it makes responses easier. [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer']][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 14:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Update the Avatars People who are present in MK9, we should change their picture to MK9 instead of MKA. Nathan900130 20:58 May 19 2011 (UTC) :If we can find some, I don't know where Kuro got the one of Cyber Sub-Zero. --Azeruth 04:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :I founf it inside Kung Lao's Hat XD. I can upload them but they're quality is not as high as the one from the MK:A at the moment. I used the ones from MK:A because it's the game where everyone appeared. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 09:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's updated. Do you like it? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 10:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey, when DLC comes out of Skarlet, Kenshi, Fujin and Rain will you update them too? Smokeman140 : :Yeah I will, remember to sign your posts please. This page will get another update today regaring brutalities and multalities. :Fujin won't be in Mortal Kombat 2011. =| Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 12:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :it could be plausible. lets wait [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer']][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 12:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Boon said he won't recentely on his twitter. And he still has some doubts about Rain... (which I don't like so he could just leave him out XD) Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 13:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :now thats something. [[User:GunBlazer|'''GunBlazer]][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 13:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Here's evidence of Fujin's presence for DLC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRrzi5ndp1o : :1.Sign your posts. it´s like the nth time I say this! :2.Boon said NO! (subject to changes) ' ' ' ' 20:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey, the leaks during the wait for the game were all true, and he denied their existance on twitter. Except for Brutalitys, there wasn't enough time to finish them. Smokeman140 20:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :we will wait. Sound OFF! ' ' ' ' 20:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) DC villains {C remember to add their fatalities. ' ' ' ' 19:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will do later, watching something, I'll add them to the DC Universe part. --Azeruth 00:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Missing Fatality Here is a missing Fatality that hasn't been put on Scorpion's page yet. Scorpion's MKT "Hand From Hell" Fatality http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtdGbo2Bz3I :Thanks --Azeruth 00:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Another missing fatality Classic Sub-Zero. yeah its annoying, but necessary ' ' ' ' 20:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Classic Sub-Zero should be in Sub-Zero's Fatality Theater. If one's missing I need a little more info. --Azeruth 20:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Of course the minute I go look they aren't there xD --Azeruth 20:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Taven? Should we put the fatalities for Taven that he had in MK: Armageddon during the story mode? I think we should ,but I want more people to agree first. Sub-Erstryktile4 01:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Does he have Fatalities? He's listed as one of the people to not have any. --Azeruth 01:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :He has four fatalities that he uses during konquest mode. They aren't able to be used outside of konquest mode, but they're still fatalities. Sub-Erstryktile4 02:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking around YouTube for the Fatalities but I don't see any right now. At least by themselves. --Azeruth 02:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You're right they are hard to find. Harder than I thought. Sub-Erstryktile4 02:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) way hard. ' ' ' ' 13:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Mugs Got some MK9 Mugshots. 15:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Skarlett_ss_mk91.jpg Frame_goro2.jpg Frame_kintaro.jpg Frame_kahn2.jpg I hope they put Skarlet next to Kitana, Mileena and Jade. It would only make sense. Smokeman140 23:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Shouldnt she be put in the Finisher theater already? 13:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Other Finishers Should we put the other finishers like Brutalities, and Friendships in the fighters pages. [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Erstryk']][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The brutality theater is there for that. if we made a page for every character specific finisher, it would be an epic chaos! 15:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I meant by this that we include a persons Babality and such on their pages, so if I wanted to look up all of Lui Kang's finishers, I would'nt have to open up Lui Kang, Babality, Multality, Anamality, and so on. I would only open Lui Kang's page, but still keep around all the seperate pages of Babalities, and such. [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Erstryk']][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 22:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Skarlet Somebody add her to the Fatality Theater! 15:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Here are her Fatalities: {C 21:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Et Voila -- 21:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 02:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) WHO MESSED UP THE THEATER??!?!??!? WHAT THE HELL!! SOME WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR MESSED UP THE FINISHER THEATER AND SOMEBODY NEEDS TO FIX IT!!! i don't know how to do it. just really angry right now. Fixed it Don't worry, I fixed everything. 9:55 ThunderBeam707 July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Incub7 03:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) need help fixing the rain link, it doesnt link to the fatality page :D rain image updated i update the rain image to the mk 9 style, link works fine but if any of you guys didnt like my image feel free to change it, i just wanted to make a contribution It's good that you want to make a Contribution to this page, but please sign your post, would ya? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 07:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Cha & Kha Finishers Removed From Youtube. Some Fatalities have been removed from Youtube for some characters and need new links. MK vs DCU Fatalities The account that posted the Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Fatalities has been terminated. You're going to have to find a new source. 19:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fatalities re-added. I have re-added all the Fatalities that were removed from YouTube with new links. I have not re-added the other finishers(babality, friendship, ect.), if there are any missing. 22:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC)UltimateBartSimpsonFan Good god, man, you added a ton. Thanks, we really needed a lot more videos on this site. P.S: Leave your signature after you write a message. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Video gallery not working? I don't see any videos on here anymore. What happened? Is it something wrong on my computer? Zakor1138 (talk) 02:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) *Never mind. I fixed it. Zakor1138 (talk) 02:19, February 13, 2013 (UTC) **Son of a... No, some of them aren't working. Zakor1138 (talk) 02:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to try to do a HUGE Finisher Theater page clean-up (and I might need help)! ORIGINAL POST: I was editing Takeda's and Jacqui's "Fatality Theater" subpages, and put a link back to the Finisher Theater on both of the pages. After I was done, I decided to go to the Finisher Theater to see what was going on. The first thing I noticed was that the main page needs to be updated; *Mortal Kombat X characters are missing, besides D'Vorah (and her select icon is VERY low quality). *Skarlet is randomly off the the side. *The characters are all in random order, it's not categorized in A-Z order, or even by popularity. It's set-up to look like Armageddon's character selection screen, kinda... But with all the characters that needs to be added and stuff (plus the icons that lead you to the Friendship, Brutality, and other finishers), it doesn't really work. It needs to be sorted/categorized. The next thing I noticed was on the Finisher Theater sub-pages. Scorpion's subpage is good; all of the finishers are there, and it's categorized by games. It could still use a little work, but I will get into that later. Then we have pages like Nightwolf; all of the finishers are there, they are in galleries, but it isn't categorized by games. Last but not least, we have pages like Goro or Shinnok; they aren't categorized by games, they aren't in galleries, videos are all over the place (on the left AND right sides of the pages, messing up any text), etc. Here's what I think can be done to improve these sub-pages: *All sub-pages should follow the same layout. *Finishers needs to be categorized by games; first appearance to last appearance. We will separate the games and videos by using headers (like on Scorpion's subpage). *All videos from a certain game needs to be added into a gallery. **Example: We will separate all the videos by doing categorizing them by games, using headers. Under the headers, we will add all of the finisher videos from that game. However, the videos will be in a gallery. Instead of making it a long list down the page, using galleries will allow us to fit all of the finisher videos in a gallery; which goes from the right side of the page, to the left. ***If you still didn't get that, here's an example for what we need to do to Rain's sub-page (anything in "[]" boxes is an example of a header): Kombat Trilogy ''-Add all of the MK Trilogy videos here, but inside a gallery-'' Kombat (2011 video game) ''-Add all of the MK 2011 videos here, but inside a gallery-'' That's it. Sorry if I seem demanding, I have gotten some complains about that. I don't try to sound demanding, I'm just simply stating what needs to be done. I can understand if you want to wait before changing the main-page of the Finisher Theater, but there's no reason to wait to do the sub-pages. Those need to be done either way. Again, sorry if I sound demanding. The reason why I'm making this post is so everyone will know. Everyone can come and help me sort the pages,'' if they want''. You don't have to do it, but help is always appreciated, and makes doing this a LOT faster. I will begin on working on all of the sub-pages soon. Most likely tomorrow. That is all. 03:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) REPLIES: : I'm done with all the Fatality Theater character-subpages. It would be nice if someone else (like an admin) would do the other ality-subpages (like the Stage Fatality subpage and Brutality sub-page). It would also be cool if the main Fatality Theater page got a clean-up, because it looks a little weird right now... 22:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC)